Vegas
by anabelgem14
Summary: Short oneshot with Abby and McGee's relationship in the viewpoint. Fluff. McAbby.Rated T for some very minor violence and suggestive themes.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS, or any of its' characters, no matter how much I dream about the day where that happens. James is just a random name I made up. But he is a charcter I made up, so he is property of me. :) Read and review. This is just A one shot. but I do have a longer NCIS fanfic in the works. It's called Unsuspected Hero. Be looking for it in the next month or so. :)

* * *

McGee was standing beside the doorway. His heart was pounding. Abby was in there with the killer of all those people. She must've been scared to death. McGee sure was. Gibbs gave the go-head, and Tony kicked the door down.

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted. McGee was taken aback by the sight he saw. Abby was tied to a chair in the middle of the room with her mouth gagged. Her shirt was laying on the floor next to it.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come any closer and she gets a bullet. Right through the head." James was standing next to Abby, with a gun to her head and a hand on her shoulder.

"James, you should know us by now. We don't compromise. Put the gun down, or you'll very well find a bullet through your heart. Just put the gun down." Gibbs shouted.

James cocked the gun. "Or what?"

McGee cleared his throat. "He doesn't compromise. I do. Take me instead. Just don't hurt Abby. Please."

Gibbs stage-whispers, "What the hell are you doing, McGee?"

McGee takes a breath, then looks around the room, from face to face, saving Abby's for last.

"If you kill Abby, you will take away everything that made my life worth living. I love Abby. To death. So I would rather you take me, then her."

Abby was sitting there, on the chair, with tears streaming down her face.

James looked around, and you could see the wheels turning in his head through his eyes. They were looking wildly around the room, and then his eyes settled on McGee.

"Ok, if that's how you want it." James laughed, pointing the gun at McGee. Ziva snuck around the room, slowly avoiding James's line of vision.

She said, "Gotcha," right as she put her own gun to his head.

James cursed under his breath. He put the gun down on the floor and looked one last time wishfully at Abby before he was handcuffed and led to the car.

McGee rushed out afterward, not wanting to confront Abby. Everything he said was true. And now she knew how he really felt. Tony stopped him on the way into the car.

"That was really brave. And you saved her life."

Ziva walked up then, too. "Good job, McGee." McGee felt lousy. Thank goodness he didn't have to ride in the same car as her. That would've been torture. Gibbs driving took the focus off Abby for a good little while, until they reached headquarters.

Abby was sitting in Tony's chair when they arrived back, and when she saw McGee, she said,

"I'll be in the lab."

Tony took a spot at his desk, Ziva at hers, Gibbs at his. McGee sighed.

Gibbs said, "I may not have the best experience with women, but I do know that right now, she is mulling over everything you said back there in her head. And since you're avoiding her, she's thinking that it was a lie to save her life, which I'm sure she'd be thankful for. But she feels the same way. I saw it in her eyes. Now get up and go talk to her."

McGee looked at each of their faces. He pictured Kate in his mind, gone but not forgotten, and somehow he managed to find the courage.

He stepped slowly into Abby's lab. He heard not the usual death metal blaring, but some blues artist he was familiar with but couldn't place.

"Abby." She was sitting down in front of her mass spectrometer. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. McGee's heart sank. He was thinking 'crap' in his head over and over.

"Thank you, Timmy. You… you sav… saved my life!" She said through her sobs. McGee walked over to her.

"Abby. It was the truth. All of it. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I just-"

"McGee, stop talking." Abby said, finally gaining control of her tears and forcefully making them stop.

Timmy's face fell. When Abby saw this, she stood up.

"I meant, stop talking so you can kiss me." McGee looked at her, and he closed the short distance in 2 strides. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with as much force as she in her weak state could muster.

Cheering erupted from the doorway, and everybody, Ziva, Tony, Ducky, and Palmer, even Jenny and Gibbs were standing there. Jenny cleared her throat, and the room got silent. Abby had turned pink from embarrassment, but McGee was smiling from ear to ear.

"Due to recent events, rule number 12 has been permanently vetoed."

Abby looked at McGee, and she hugged him. He hugged back. He whispered something in her ear, that, as he was standing closest, only Gibbs could hear.

"Vegas."


End file.
